Print apparatus may apply print agents to a substrate. An example of a print apparatus is a Liquid Electro Photographic (LEP) print apparatus which may be used to print a print agent such as an electrostatic printing fluid or composition (which may be more generally referred to as “an electronic ink” in some examples). Such a printing fluid may comprise electrostatically charged or chargeable particles (for example, resin or toner particles which may be colored particles) dispersed in a carrier fluid.
During some printing operations, a print apparatus may perform a non-print cycle (which may also be termed a ‘non-productive print cycle’, or a ‘null cycle’). Non-print cycles may be performed before, during or after normal printing runs. For example, non-print cycles may be included to maintain the subsystems of the print apparatus in a ready to print state during for example substrate handling operations, while waiting for the temperature of a subsystem to change and/or while waiting for a subsystem to complete an operation. In a further example, non-print cycles may be used to maintain synchronisation between different subsystems.